


Patience and Time

by vinesse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ennoshita always has a little of both for Akaashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justicearcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicearcana/gifts).



"You do know that hunching over like that is bad for your back, right?"

A cup drops on the table between Ennoshita and his notebook, wobbling precariously before a hand steadies it gently. Ennoshita smiles briefly, closing his notebook with a pencil stuck between the pages before carefully picking up the cup, removing the lid as a black-haired boy sits down in front of him. Steam wafts up to fog up his glasses, and he blows hesitantly on his coffee. "I'm well aware. You do know that copious amounts of caffeine is bad for you, right?"

Akaashi smiles quickly, a twitch of the lips, and reaches forwards to pluck Ennoshita's glasses from his nose, wiping them briefly on his shirt before replacing them. "You act like you don't drink more than me. Is it coming along well?"

Ennoshita rubs his face, knocking his glasses askew before finally removing them, folding the arms carefully before placing them onto the table. "I'm onto casting now, and I have no idea what to do. I could call in Asahi for the villain, but I don't think he'd appreciate it. Again."

"I'm sure Azumane-san wouldn't mind." Akaashi takes a sip of his own drink, glancing out of the frost-covered window of the college cafe. Winter wasn't quite there, but it was making its way. "You could try talking to Kuroo-san. I'm sure he'd be flattered."

"That's dangerous." Ennoshita glances at the notebook in frustration, edging it closer to the other man. "Kuroo'd never left any of us forget it. I don't think I could handle the constant reminders."

Setting his drink down, Akaashi picks up the notebook, flipping through it. He smiles slightly at the bright pink post-its scattered throughout, and his grin widens when he sees the notable doodles that mark Bokuto's passing. "I think that it'd be worth it. He's a good actor, when he wants to be."

"I think what you were going for was 'well bribed'," Ennoshita responds, voice dry as he takes the notebook back. "I'll think about it. Have you seen Bokuto lately?” He plucks a fallen sticky note, waving a crudely-drawn owl in Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi signs, long and suffering, and Ennoshita hides a smile behind his cup. “Not in person. He’s never at his dorm when I stop by. I think he finally just moved in with Kuroo-san.”

“I bet Kenma loves that.”

“At least there’s someone to distract Kuroo-san when Kenma-san gets a new game.”

They sit there in silence, Ennoshita staring at the notebook. It really wouldn’t be a bad idea for Kuroo… He’s got the atmosphere for it, he loves playing the bad cop…

“Decided yet?” Akaashi asks, fingers tapping a steady rhythm on the table while he takes a quick glance at his partner, eyebrows raised.

“I’ll ask him,” Ennoshita answers with a sigh, propping his elbows onto the table to massage his forehead gently. “It just seems like more hassle than it’s worth, honestly. He’ll just end up dragging Bokuto along, then I’ll have to write in another part for him…”

“Just refuse,” Akaashi suggests, taking another swallow of his tea. “He won’t get too upset. Most likely.”

Ennoshita shoots him a look, finally standing up and swiping both notebook and coffee cup off the table. “Right, right, I haven’t had as much experience in dealing with his mood swings as you. Are you ready?”

Akaashi nods, rising to his feet and following the other man out of the cafe.

The wind practically rips through Ennoshita’s coat as he holds the door open for his partner, and he tugs his jacket closer as they make their way down the sidewalk, snow catching in their hair and breath rising like clouds in front of their faces. They walk in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable.

It’s Akaashi’s apartment they reach first, and Ennoshita doesn’t even bother to ask as he follows Akaashi in, standing patiently while the other fumbles with the key. It’s dark but warm, and he rubs his hands together while Akaashi goes about turning on lamps, favoring them over the bright overhead light. “Am I staying?”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows again, snow still stuck in his hair, and replies with a quick, pointed “Are you?” that makes Ennoshita laugh.

The bedroom’s chilly, wind sending the curtains rippling from a crack near the sill, and Ennoshita dumps his notebook and cold coffee on the desk, sitting on the edge of the bed as Akaashi shoves novels off his pillow. Akaashi nudges his foot before shuffling off to get ready for sleep, and Ennoshita takes the opportunity to curl up under the covers in the warmest part of the bed.

It’s later, when Ennoshita’s arm is falling asleep underneath the weight of Akaashi’s head, that he realizes he never actually got any progress done on his screenplay. He sighs, breath lost in the whipping wind from the window, and slowly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading, and happy holidays! <3


End file.
